


To Love A Beast

by Anonymous_Rose_Dance



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Rose_Dance/pseuds/Anonymous_Rose_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle must make the ultimate sacrifice to save her sister, her only family. The decision isn't a difficult one to make, but once it's done can she hold on to no regrets? Can a beauty truly love a beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you are reading this thank you. This is my first one I have ever done so please comments are welcome and hope you enjoy

When Belle got up she was surprised to find that her sister, Sarena, was not yet awake. Belle nudged her sister’s arm. Noticing as she tried to wake her that her younger sister had a different smell. Usually Sarena smelled of Violets ,which were her favorite flower, but right now she smelled like a forest during autumn and something else like mint which was odd because she never went in the forest only Belle went in the forest to hunt for food with her bow and arrow. When her sister didn’t as much as flinch as she shook her, Belle knew something was the matter.

 

“Sarena,” Belle called shaking her a little harder with no result.

 

“Wake up,” She said urgently, the worry in her heart beginning to show because Sarena was a very light sleeper and would wake if a feather touched her. She knew she had to do something. She could not lose her only family, shortly after Sarena was born their mother died . They had never known their father and her mother had never talked about him either. She thought for a moment before she decided she would call a doctor.

 

She called the doctor to see if he could do anything and when he came in he asked “How long has she been like this?”

 

Belle shook her head, the smell of medicine from the doctor making her head spin. “My sister was like this when I came in to wake her up this morning,” she said the worry in her voice showing.

 

“And what about before did she show any signs of tiredness or fever?” The Doctor asked as he turned to face Belle.

 

“No. She has never had a fever or has been sick before now.”

 

The doctor felt Sarena’s pulse, “Though she appears to only be sleeping there is nothing I can do that will wake her up. I’m sorry. There’s nothing else I can do. But it’s not humane to keep her alive this way.”

 

Belle couldn’t help but look horrified by what he said. “she’s not an animal!” She practically screamed.

 

“So you would rather keep her in this state, not awake but not dead? She will die either way! At least this way it will be quick!” he argued back.

 

“I..I don’t know please I..I need time to think about it. She is my only family.” Belle said in high voice as she tried to hold back tears.

 

“Call me tomorrow with your decision.” The doctor nodded, then took his hat off to Belle and left.

 

As soon as She knew the doctor was gone she sank down next to Sarena’s body lay and gripped the soft blanket that she had put over her sister, crying so hard her body was shaking from the very core. She didn’t, no can’t let my sister die she thought to herself, pulling her hair as she cried. She had cared for Sarena her whole life. When she finally calmed down enough to think and she knew there was only one option left to take, that would not kill Sarena, but it would cost her dearly. There was only one person who could help her in this situation. She really didn’t want to ask him but she knew he was the only one that could help. Loki.

 

Belle had rebuffed Loki’s advances before so she knew he would say yes as long as she offered herself to him in return for saving her sister. She remembered the last time she had seen Loki, He had been nicer to her than she thought had been possible.

 

He had shown her how to ride a horse, saying as he climbed on his horse. “Have you ridden a horse before?”

 

“No. Why should I have learned?”

 

“It makes it easier to hunt and faster to go throw the woods” He said without emotion, going over to helper up onto the horse.

 

“What do I care about hunting or going into the woods?” Belle asked lying but sounding indifferent.

 

Loki grinned at her as he got back on his horse “Lying to the god of lies is not a very good idea.”

 

She really was not surprised that he had caught her lie but asked anyway “How did you know I was lying?”

 

“Well besides I’m the god of lies you smell of roses but under that forest and animal, you also have calluses on your hands from using your bow.” He said smugly taking her hand to reveal the calluses.

(Why does the smell of roses give her away?)

 

The day before she was to leave, Loki took Belle’s hand saying as he did “Come with me I want to show you something.”

 

She felt his hand in hers. It was strong but it was not course like what she was use to and she liked the softness of his hand. He pulled her along till they got to what looked like a very old set of doors and he opened them. It was a library and she loved to read.

 

“Do you like it? It’s the oldest library in all the nine realms.” He said in a slightly hopeful voice.

 

“Yes. I love it.” She said as the scent of wood and old pages came to her. She immediately went to the nearest book shelf and grabbed a book feeling the course pages and the smooth title under her hand “May I read this book?” She asked turning to Loki.

 

“Yes of course you can. You can stay as long as you want.” he nodded his head and she took the book to one of the chairs by the fire and started to read only noticing that Loki had been watching her when she was three quarters of the way in. Once She was done reading the book she put it back on the shelf where she had found it and heard Loki get up behind her “Would come dine with me tonight since it is your last day?”

 

“I would. Thank you.” She didn’t really want to but she really did not wanted to find out what would happen if she said no.

 

They were silent during dinner and once they were both done eating Loki moved closer to Belle and asked in a quiet voice “Belle, will you marry me and become my princess?”.

 

Belle stood to face him thinking as she did turned him down saying “I am sorry Loki but no I can’t. I have to take care of my sister because there is no other family left for her to stay with but me.”

 

What she hadn’t said was that she really didn’t love him and he was cold, distant, and she did not think he actually loved her but she figured if she said that he would get angry with her.

 

Loki shook his head standing up to face belle arguing “I can provide everything for you and your sister. Neither of you would have to worry about food or money.”

 

Belle moved away from Loki as he came closer to her “Please Loki just leave me alone.” she pleaded with urgency in her voice.

 

Ignoring her plea he came right up to her and tried to kiss her. Belle slapped him before they could kiss and ran away from him, and that was the last time she had seen Loki.


	2. To Love A Beast Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank angelus80 for Beta and keepitdownontheloki for ideas and plot line and thank you for reading this. It pleases me a great deal and I hope you like this chapter and I would love to hear what you think of it.

Belle stood in the throne room biting her lip; she knew she couldn't just let her sister stay in an endless sleep. She had to do something about it, but she also knew that the God of Mischief would want her obedience at the very least. She decided that she would offer herself to Loki if he spared Sarena’s life and stepped forward to kneel before the Trickster.

 

"My Lord" When he remained quiet she continued in a quiet but determined voice "You must save my sister, something has happened to her and she will not wake up." Belle waited for Loki to answer but she dare not look up for fear he would say no. She heard Loki stand up and walk toward her.

 

"Stand up." It was a command that was not to be ignored. Belle stood, keeping her eyes down as she felt Loki circle her, taking in her appearance. His hand moved through her long, raven black hair. She could smell forest and mint on the Trickster now that she was standing right next to him. "Look at me." He said as he put his hand under her chin and pulled it up, looking into her bright violet eyes. "Tell me why I would save your sister’s life and what you have to offer me if I do?" Her eyes clouded up with unshed tears as she clutched the arms that were supporting her.

 

"I will cure her if you stay with me, becoming my servant and marrying me or until I let you go free." Loki said, coolly looking into Belle's eyes, moving his hand over her face and through her hair.

 

"Will I get to see Sarena again?" she asked, hoping she would at least get to tell her sister that she loved her before having to leave her forever. Belle knew that he would want to keep her locked away in his room.

 

"After I wake her, I will allow you to say your goodbyes then you will not be able to see her ever again. So I suggest that you make sure she has a way to live." Loki said, letting go of her without looking. "Or if you like I can make arrangements for her." He turned around and walked back to the throne and sat down, staring at Belle. "I have someone she can marry and live a life with."

 

"My sister has someone she is betrothed to already, My Lord." Belle said, bowing her head a little and not looking up at Loki as her hands fiddled with the hem of her blue dress.

 

"Alright then, I will send my guards to get her and bring her here. You will stay here and kneel," Loki said, pointing to the right of the throne. Belle nodded then walked up to the throne and knelt next to it while she waited. "Guards!"

 

Yes sir?" One of them asked as they came into the throne room and kneeled with one hand on their staffs, waiting for orders.

 

"I want you to get the girl's sister. The house is settled in the outer city to the East. It is very small and close to the forest," Loki said with authority, not even looking at the guards as he gave them his orders.

 

"Yes, My Lord, we will go right away. Is there anything else your highness requires?" The second guard asked, bowing his head, the helmet he wore shifting when he did so.

 

"No. That is all for now, you may leave." the God of Mischief said dismissively, waving his hand to shoo them away. Both guards bowed again before turning, their capes swirling around them as they left to get Sarena.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Belle stood from where she had been kneeling for an hour. She was getting tired and her knees were sore, but she was able to stand as they brought her younger sister into the throne room and set her on the table. She followed the god to where her sister lay asleep.

 

"Are you sure you want this? Once I wake her you belong to me." Loki asked, turning to Belle and staring right into her eyes. He had a small, almost sad smile but his eyes were bright and triumphant. She knew that this was what he wanted, to have her as his slave, but she nodded anyway taking a step closer to the table. "Ready then?" He added watching her closely.

 

"I’m ready," she answered watching her sister's sleeping face, her red hair framing her features, tears threating to spill from her eyes.

 

"I need one thing first: a kiss to seal the deal," the God said simply. Not letting Belle process what he had said, Loki bent his head over hers and put his hands on both sides of her face. He kissed her, leaving her breathless. She felt his tongue slide against her bottom lip and opened her mouth to let him inside. Slowly, he moved his hand over Sarena's body as he broke the kiss, using his magic to cure and wake her from her endless sleep. Belle watched as magic flowed from the Trickster's hand and over her sister’s lifeless body. As the magic moved into her body, Sarena started to breath and move. "Where-What's going on?" she asked, sitting up and blinking, her eyes, moving from Loki to Belle. "Where am I? What's going on? Belle, please answer me." Her confusion and frustration getting the better of her, she tried to stand and put her feet on the ground.

 

"You’re alright! Careful, little sister, you're still weak." Belle ran over and hugged her, again smelling that odd mixture of mint, forest and violets, and helped her sister stand. "We are in the palace and Prince Loki has cured you of whatever it was that happened to you." Belle said, as both of the sisters bowed to him.

 

Turning to her sister, Sarena whispered in her ear "I'm not little and what did you have to give him to be able to cure me? You know we do not have anything of value."

 

"I know and that is why I offered myself to him as payment," Belle replied just as quietly, not taking her eyes off of Loki. She waited to see how her young sister would react to what she had told her.

 

"You did what?" she hissed. She was finally able to stand up and was looking between Loki and Belle.

 

"She belongs to me now," the god said with an air of triumph about him. He pulled Belle back so she was up against his chest. He moved his arm so it was across her chest, preventing her from escaping. "Guards! Take the girl away and return her to her home" he said, pointing to Sarena as she tried to run to Belle.

 

"Go! Don’t worry about me. Just go!" Belle shouted, as her sister realized that she would never see again. "I love you my sister and I always will, know that." She stopped fighting Loki as she watched her sister being dragged away toward the place doors.

 

"I don't want to be by myself! Don't leave me!" The younger red headed sister screamed back, still fighting the guards that were dragging her away from her sister and her new master, Loki.

 

"Sarena listen to me; I will always be with you, I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine." she shouted right before the doors closed; hiding her sister and muffling her shouts. Turning around, she glared Loki and hissed "You won. I hope you're happy."

 

The trickster grinned as he leaned closer saying "Oh, yes. I am quite happy with what I have now." Then he kissed her.


End file.
